The present invention relates to coloring granular detergent compositions with insoluble particulate coloring agents, e.g. pigments. Processes for coloring granular detergent compositions are well known. Processes for coloring granular detergent compositions by admixing them with pigments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,473--Kitchen et al (Dec. 1, 1970); U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,923--Simmons et al (Dec. 28, 1971); U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,037--Hall (Jan. 6, 1976); U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,228--Robles (July 24, 1979); U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,417--Porasik (Jan. 24, 1984); and European Patent Application No. 0138410--Davies et al, published Apr. 24, 1985, all of said patents and said patent application being incorporated herein by reference.